A rotisserie fixture so a vehicle frame or body may be lifted, lowered, or rotated 360° about a longitudinal axis so that assembly steps may be performed with the vehicle frame or body in an optimal position for a manufacturing associate to complete an assembly step in a limited production manufacturing environment.